Metal Gear Solid : Sea Tempest
by Globalnet
Summary: Boss. We're getting a distress signal from a base on the border of the Caribbean Sea. Some hundred plus or so man the base. They say they are completely overrun; intel team suggests that this base is owned by the United Nations Abyssal Response Navy. Worse still, the reports suggest that the Abyssal themselves are conducting the attack.
1. Chapter 1

_**MSF BREIFING RECORDS – December 17**__**th**__**, 1974  
>Tape #0412 SIDE A – "Abyssal Invasion PT1" <strong>_

"Snake, you got a minute?"

"Sure thing Kaz. What's on your mind?"

"Pretty much the same thing as everyone else."

"The…Aliens? Heh. I knew someone who would be excited about it."

"Excited? It's an attack. A war against humanity. These things – they call the Abyssal Fleet – have already put most of the world's navy into a standstill. While they seem to be based in the Pacific at the moment, who knows what could happen if they start moving in. "

"We'll be there. Our purpose is defined by the times, and if the times decide to throw Big Foot or the Lochness Monster, we will be the deterrent."

"Snake, I don't think you're taking this seriously… These are things we have yet to encounter. These things, they could end us!"

"Kaz. I've survived two nuclear blasts, fought the legendary Cobras – which includes a half-tree man, a psychic that can control bees, Cosmonaut who was obsessed with space, and a ghost – forced to eliminate its successor FOX Unit and went toe-to-toe with vehicles designed to level entire armies including Peace Walker."

"If you put it that way, Boss. But that's a bit too… Overconfident. Especially for you."

"When you do these things long enough, you begin to stop questioning it. Tell Huey and the rest of R&D to focus on armaments to combat these Abyssals."

"Huey hasn't been working as much ever since Strangelove left us. But I'm sure he'll turn around when he hears you've OKed it."

- TAPE ENDS -

Droplets of rain, sliced rhythmically by the constant rotation of helicopter blades. The moon lit sky radiates downwards, reflecting onto the matte black paintjob that adorns the helicopters. Five of them, moving in a pact towards a location unknown, each with a man posted on the door. The man posted at the lead of the formation becomes the object of focus, grim somber expression is received from his face whilst the contrasting red glare and the puff of a cigar smoke overlaps the moonlight.

The man's cough abruptly echoes across the helicopter.

"This is Morpho 1, 10 minutes to contact. Boss, Kaz told me that mission briefing should be on that new thing you got from R&D, the iDroid."

"Tell him to contact me anyway!" With a flick of a wrist, the blocky handheld device slides into view, whirring to life at the press of a button. From the center of the device, a lens broadcasted light that illuminated the darkened interior as blue text started to dance across.

**IDROID ALPHA VERSION 0.213 Time 2:34 AM December 22****nd****, 1974**

**CURRENT LOCATION - ****17.433777, -62.124685 CARRIBEAN SEA – ENROUTE TO MARKER A (UNITED NATIONS SANCTIONED ABYSSAL RESPONSE NAVY BASE DESIGNATION OMEGA)**

**IDROID CURRENTLY LINKED TO **

– MOTHER BASE (MLF SIGNAL)

– MODIFIED MIL-MI24 HIND (BURST TRANSMISSION/MLF SIGNAL)

**MISSION INFO:**

Emergency Rescue Operation

The Abyssal Response Fleet sent us an urgent request for evacuation in their Omega port situated in Barbuda. Apparently the US Navy and the coast guard denied assistance on the grounds of "jurisdiction", and thus the Admiral of the base was forced to contact us. The signal went dark 5 minutes ago. Sorry if I had to wake you up – Kaz

**LOADOUT**

x2 MIL-Mi24 HIND DESGINATION MORPHO 1-2 (MSF Specifications, CHAFF Capable)

x1 CH47 CHINOOK DESIGNATION MORPHO PRIME (MSF Specifications, CHAFF and EM PULSE Capable)

"This is Morpho Prime, 3 minutes to contact."

As if on cue, several explosions went off across the pack of helicopters, alien aircraft started to give chase. The aircraft was about half the size of the helicopters. The drones attacked in a predictable manner, making them easy for the mounted men to dispatch of with their Carbines. Snake himself took a couple down.

"Morpho-1 here, damage minimal."

"Morpho-3 here, no damage taken."

"Morpho Prime to Morpho Squad, move into evasion action."

"Snake. Do you read me? Kaz's voice started to reverberate across Snake's eardrums.

"Loud and clear. We're is in position for assistance. I hope you have a plan on distracting these things."

"As ever Boss. Morpho squad, activate countermeasures. Switch from burst transmission into MLF Signals."

"Morpho Prime acknowledges. Morpho Squad, deploy chaff. "

Several small explosions released from the helicopters, immediately the alien aircraft started to malfunction, losing altitude, colliding or firing off ammunition towards their allies as the sky is saturated with bright colored metal strips.

At this point, the base was on full view. Several buildings have already been razed down to the ground. The flames itself would have raged on if not for the raindrops.

"Morpho 1 here. Hey, uhm. Kaz. Is this base supposed to have children? Like, a lot of them? Because I see several dead ones. Girls, too."

"Children?" Snake muttered. Snake unlatched his binoculars to survey the damage. The iDroid beeped, confirming a connection had been established to Mother base

The Mark II Multi-Lense Binoculars confirm the sight. Several young girls lay scattered on the base, several of their dead corpses being dragged down into the watery abyss. The creatures, known as the Abyssal, highly mechanic yet weirdly organic. Entrails, vestiges of humanoid parts adorn and contrast the chrome form which each of them have.

"Kaz! There are children in here. Those things are dragging them down to the sea."

"My god…"

By now several of the small Abyssals have taken notice of the guests as rounds started to whizz pass. One of the helicopters got grazed by one of the shells.

"Contact detected, all units enter VEE Formation"

Almost immediately the two Hind's stood between spitting distances to the Chinook's sides whilst the Chinook started glowing red. More and more shells started to approach, but instead of hitting their targets they were magnetically jolted off mark.

"Snake, this is important. The Admiral mentioned that the base is completely overrun, he and the last of his troops held themselves up in ship construction bay. Snake, the aircraft can be penetrated by normal weaponry but the abyssal themselves are impervious to normal ordinance."

"So you sent us against an unbeatable foe?! Kaz! What the hell?!"

"That's where I come in, Snake." A warm, yet rigid voice piped in. "The Chinook has been outfitted with the same EM Pulse generator found in Peace Walker. Of course, all combat weapons have been offloaded from it to make room. In addition, ZEKE is already on standby artillery mode here in Mother Base. Don't worry, I'm not talking about the nuke. ZEKE's Railgun has been outfitted with a special Kinetic Energy round. The round itself has been magnetized to counteract any sort of energy based shielding, which the initial reports of the Abyssals claimed they possessed."

"_**ZEKE ENTERING SUPPORT COMBAT ROLE PROTOCOL FIVE ZERO NINE FIVE. OFF SITE ARTILLERY MODE ACTIVATED"**_

"Huey, you are certain this will work?"

"The EM Generator seems to be working fine, however we aren't feeling the full brunt of the force yet. SOLITON is picking up way more blips on the move, big ones too. I suggest we hurry. And well, as for ZEKE? Conventional Naval guns aren't capable of penetrating their armor. However, they aren't capable of the max velocity possible with the ZEKE's railgun. So maybe, just maybe.."

"I think I found our signal. I- Can't be mistaken. It's a half-scale Mitsubishi A6M Zero shooting straight up."

"That must be where they held up then."

Snake took a glimpse of the construction bay. The large warehouse like building, with windows covered up by steel and other miscellaneous equipment. Several high explosive rounds exit the warehouse to find their mark on the Abyssals bosom. The building itself, withstood the onslaught remarkably well as the rounds seeming bounced off the walls. It was clear, however that they were getting overrun.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" Hiei's body shook with force as her 13 inch guns roared across the window, making its mark on a unsuspecting Heavy-Cruiser Ri Class. "Well. That's my last shell."<p>

"There is too many of them. We will be overrun in approximately 4.12 minutes." Kirishima calculated as she boarded the last window with a steel plate.

The rain battered the building inch by inch, with effective reinforcements from explosive shells launched by the Abyssals. The paint from the ceiling shook vapidly as it saturated the air, leaving a cloudy, dusty environment.

"… Make that 2 minutes." Kirishima corrected.

"Everyone, please calm down. Haruna believes we can withstand this attack."

"Admiral. We're completely depleted our ammunition. We used the last of the steel to block off the entrance."

Repair Ship Akashi's analysis of the situation left a grim impression on the rest of the survivors. The once tall and proud Omega Naval Base's hundred inhabitants where reduced to a paltry thirteen. Admiral Nakamura took count, as his face grew increasingly forlorn. He motioned himself near Akashi, taking the small key on her neck.

"Has the ship hatched yet?"

"Negative. But it should soon." Akashi commented, inspecting a large coffin-like container. The lights on the sides of the container glowed an amber color. Several of the ship girls shuffle around the warehouse.

"Protect it with your life, Girls. If we ever escape, it's because of what's in there." Nakamura took a little flashlight-looking apparatus, inserting the key to unlock a

"Pssst. Fuubuki-chan." Yuudachi whispered. "Why do you think Admiral's putting a lot of trust into that new kanmasu?"

"I heard she's constructed using a completely new method." Commented Naka.

"Hey guys! Look! Imuya is back!"

I-168 ran from the back of the building, approaching the remnants of the fleet.

"Guys! I saw it! Rescue! 3 choppers moving in from south!"

The gloom was immediately replaced with excitement, the remaining fleet stood up from their positions, gathered their items and began to rush towards the back of the building.

"Horosho. To fail now, is to fail humanity." Hibiki commented.

"Hope they have adequate bathing facilities. Gonna need a really long one after this" Akagi smirked.

"Ahaah. Our transmission did come through after all." Tenryuu commented.

"Finally! Admiral, we need to go." Ryuuhou exclaimed, drawing the last arrow on her quiver and shooting it across a hole in the roof.. Akashi activated a button on the coffin and it began to levitate smoothly across the floor.

"Right. Girls, you need to jettison your equipments. It's gonna be harsh, but choppers cannot sustain Battleship grade weaponry, even if it is scaled down significantly."

With that the entire fleet's back assemblies depressurized, causing them to fall flat on the ground. The girls could see several smoke screens being placed in front of the warehouse, giving them queue to neatly file out.

* * *

><p>"Kaz, we've arrived at the LZ. Deploying smoke."<p>

The helicopters fired several smoke ordinances towards the front of the building, obscuring the view of the construction yard. Morpho Prime descended first as the other two hovered, dispatching the still confused abyssal planes. Snake dismounted from the Hind and was greeted to several women.

"_Yaaay! Thanks for saving us!" _A mid-teen girl with a small black ribbon adorning her hair, a black naval uniform envelops her.

"Japanese." Kaz muttered from the headset.

"That outfit. From the mercenary group?" This time, a young lady, adorning a peculiar hair pieces, glasses and what appeared to be a traditional outfit used in Japanese shrines

"Yes, Soldiers Without Borders. You speak English?" Big Boss commented.

"Yes. We all do." A man filed out this time, a coffin-like capsule levitated across accompanied by another lady with pink hair. "Admiral Nakamura. Omega Fleet of the United Nation's Abyssal Response Navy. I am very glad to meet your acquaintance, Big Boss." A salute is given as Snake focuses in on the group, two other women who seem to be sisters with the glasses wielder, a child donning a swimsuit, two women who seem to be archers of sorts while the rest of them had standard naval uniform making a total of thirteen.

Big Boss responds with his own salute. "Alright. Let's get you out of here."

In an instant, the entire building in expanded outward as debris start to litter the backyard. Most of the humans, especially Snake, was able to duck under cover. One of the helicopters lost its balanced and immediately plummeted to the sea.

"Morpho 2 is down!"

"Snake!" Kaz muttered on the earpods.

Coarse coughing scattered across as a gush of dust, reducing the visibility of the area immensely. Slowly dissipitating, revealing the apparent wreckage that ensued.

"ADMIRAL!" The girl manning the coffin sprinted towards Nakamura's person, several gasps emanated from the group as the three miko wearing sisters turned to face the warehouse. The girl brought his limp body closer towards her.

"No… That's…. _Battleship Princess_." The sister with long black hair commented

The dust cleared as the entire warehouse was removed from the map, showing a clear picture of their attacker. A lady with a giant shark like mouth protruding just above her head. Her arms mutated into giant hulking appendages, supporting the weight of giant naval cannons. She took a couple of steps forward, her eyes shone bright red as the cannons shifted slightly, pointing directly at Snake

The cannons flashed for a moment, Snake himself was knocked backwards; but from what was unknown as the entire area was saturated with red mist.

"HIEI!" Glasses-sister cried. It was apparent now; Hiei blocked the shot.

"GET TO THE CHOPPER, NOW!" In that instant, Snake stood up with his M4 Rifle, pumping shots into the Abyssal's general direction. The rest of the girls made a dash for the Chinook, as bullets from the Hind start to bounce off the energy field the Abyssal had. Several of them carried the Admiral's injured body towards the chopper

"Morpho 1, here. Taking heavy losses! Kaz! Where's our backup?

"I- I'm on it. HUEY!"

"I'm working on it! The area is still saturated with Chaff. Zeke can't get a fix… Uhm… I got it! Snake, throw the iDroid on top of the Abyssal. We can't target her through the chaff, but we can target the iDroid."

"I got it, I will distract that thing. Boss!" Morpho One motioned towards the Abyssal, several of his S-5 rockets sped towards it's mark, again stopping feet before impacting the target. The cannons whirred towards the aircraft, it's mighty roar put an end to the bothersome fly.

By this point Snake was already a few feet away from the ship, sprinting while it's attention was distracted. The iDroid whirred to life as he threw it towards the Abyssal, landing on an arc a few feet before the Abyssal and sliding into place.

"HUEY! NOW!"

"ON IT!"

"_**ZEKE DIRECTIVE OVERRIDE. MANUAL FIRE MODE ENGAGED. DESIGNATION LOCKED, FIRING COORDINATES **_**- ****178.433777, -64.124685."**

The currently exposed Snake stood face-to-face with the triple barrel behemoth. Her eyes lit up crimson red, as the pressurized cannons slowly reached it's target.

Then suddenly, as aptly as it began the air immediately felt electric as a giant metal rod pierced through the princess.

The behemoth fell slowly as a great explosion ensued, blasting Snake off a few feet.

"Snake!"

A few moments.

"I'm fine Kaz."

With that, the man slowly walked back towards the chopper. A couple of MSF Soldiers ran towards him, but found their help unnecessary.

"Admiral…" Haruna sobbed.

The helicopter's interior reverberated an air of grim despair. The Admiral had been struck by shrapnel, and the medical staff pronounced him as a living corpse.

"Haru-na… Please.." The admiral took her hand softly, guiding it close to his lips. "Once you are clear… Activate the detonator. It's in my right pocket."

The hand fell limp.

* * *

><p>The aircraft hurried into the distance, leaving behind it a trace of destruction as the entire port lit up completely. The Admiral had rigged the base to self-destruct.<p>

Midway Princess stood across the sea, evaluating the results of their invasion.

"_Sisters… The last of the fleet remains in those puny aircraft… Give chase and blow them from the sky!"_

"_I agree Midway Princess… Destroyer Princess is givin-"_

"That will be a negative. That new weapon completely destroyed Northern Princess. It is not worth risking what remains of our fleet to it. The Queen must be given a new HQ, and that is our directive."

"_Thread carefully… New one. You talk in the tongue of the Humans… In an attempt to persuade us?"_

"It is what I am used to. But I knew of these ones from a past life. Engaging right now is a costly mistake. They have found an emotion to carry with them into battle."

* * *

><p><strong>METAL GEAR SOLID : <strong>****SEA TEMPEST  
><strong>THEATRICAL ESPIONAGE ACTION  
><strong>

**Theme : Way To Fall - StairSailor (Metal Gear Solid 3 OST)**

**Based on **_**Hideo Kojima's **_**Metal Gear Franchise and **_**Kadowaka's **_**Kantai Collection.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MSF BREIFING RECORDS – December 18<strong>__**th**__**, 1974  
>Tape #0412 SIDE B – "Abyssal Invasion PT2" <strong>_

"Got some news, Boss. About the invasion. The United Nations Security Council had called for an emergency meeting; ending with an agreement to collaborate in some certain way. No, it won't end the Cold War, as apparently both the United States and the USSR decided to keep their hands off the project."

"… What."

"Exactly! In a landslide vote, the UN has agreed to diverge most of its funding towards the project, calling itself the United Nation Abyssal Response Navy. As well as keeping a _laiez faire_ approach on it, with the exception of the lead nation."

"Which is?"

"Japan."

"Kaz… None of this makes any sense. None of these countries would ever let a single nation, let alone a formerly disarmed nation like Japan take the helm of a war that could decide the faith of humanity"

"That's what I thought at first. I contacted my contacts in the JSDF, most of them turned me down, but one of them gave me vague information. They said that they had apparently "proven their efficiency at combatting the Abyssal fleet which proved too decisive in the negotiations" and that was all he was willing to share."

"What about the other channels?"

"Dead in the water. Nothing, no pip, squeak or transmission. Nothing at all."

"What the hell."

- TAPE ENDS -


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Authors Note – I really don't wanna start doing these things, but I am eternally grateful for the reviewers. Maybe if you have questions, I'll attempt to answer them in a form of a review. Thanks again, and keep on being awesome.**

_**MSF BREIFING RECORDS – December 22**__**nd**__**, 1974  
>Tape #0211 SIDE A – "Paz's Diary 10 PT. 1" <strong>_

"Today, as if by some miracle, I received an urgent transmission from Cipher. My mission was to be placed on hiatus, apparently something important came up.

Well, "apparently" is a very innocent word in this context, I knew that the Abyssal Invasion had to factor in somehow, but it's been about a week since the Invasion. When the reports came in of the combat being primarily in the Pacific, I knew that chances of it affecting my mission where minimal. But it did.

… Interesting how something that came out of my real namesake delayed the very thing I've dreaded.

Conversely, my attempts to sabotage Zeke wouldn't have been successful. It appears that Huey was working on Zeke's Railgun tonight; something about its ammunition and shields. The man is peculiar. First he refuses to work on anything, now jumps on every single opportunity to improve MSF's chance of surviving an Abyssal attack.

Then Chico walked in, spotting me watching Huey.

Hesitant. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked. I said I just wanted to stroll around the deck; then I returned the question to him.

"Well.." He paused, shuffling on the floor; feet tapping and hands swaying. "I am.. I guess.. Homesick. Back in Nicaragua, I'd take these… Journeys. You know? At night, just exploring the jungle. Feeling one with the native land. But… Here. It's. I mean. I want to be here…"

I feigned a giggle. "Yes. I understand. I miss the shores of Costa Rica as well. But Mother Base became my heaven. I can't imagine leaving it now."

"Uhm.. Paz?" He asked, this time his fidgeting intensified. I answered him.

"I uhm… I Think... I- Uhm.. I… Like you." He said. Quite blunt, I might add. It took me awhile to… Reorient myself.

"Oh" I said. Looking down for a moment, then back at him. Flashed a smile. "I'm sorry, Chico."

With that, Chico smiled and shuffled on out. The pace was.. Erratic. I understand his feelings; and will most likely not reciprocate it. He is still just a child; but more so. Eventually, my mission will have to be carried through. Eventually, I will have to force Snake into submission. I had to.. Break him. For his own good.

That's when I realized; Chico was probably the only person who cared about me, even if only a crush.

I feel terrible."

-TAPE ENDS-

* * *

><p>"Arriving at the hangar. Begin touchdown operations."<p>

The behemoth began to orient itself near the center of the helipad. Dozens of men began shuffling about; stretchers and first aid equipment on station. The hatch dropped down as the rotor blades went to a standstill.

First, two men carrying the deceased admiral unloaded his body towards the stretcher. Then the coffin was unloaded; drifting ever so slowly across the deck, pink-haired girl guiding it aptly then the ladies disembarked; being directed by the soldiers. Their faces lit with forlorn sadness; dressed with a shock blanket, walking towards one of the housing decks.

"Direct them to the new housing strut." At this time, Kaz was on board; eying the survivors then heading straight towards Big Boss.

"Kaz."

"Snake. One of the representatives from the UN will arrive tomorrow. They said that they will sweep the Caribbean for any more Abyssals and we are to keep a hushed tone about the incident."

"I have a lot of questions for them, Kaz." A hand shot straight up to fashion a cigar.

"And so do I. While the iDroid is destroyed; I've been saving your data just in case something might happen. Snake, we can use this as leverage to figure out what the hell's going on over there."

"Right." The clicking of the lighter starts to kindle a fire, slowly eating the cigar. An exhale puffs out a collage of black smoke.

* * *

><p>There are a set number of things that could have went wrong, and they all did. The bed was too hard, mushy and soft for Haruna. Or perhaps it was the evening itself? Thinking back to their current situation; Haruna recollects the kindness of her saviors. Arriving at the housing facility, they were asked for their names by the staff.<p>

Haruna, Kirishima, Ryuuhou, Akagi, Akashi, Yuudachi, Shimakaze, Naka, Hibiki, Fubuki. Tenryuu and Imuya. 12, not counting that ship girl inside the coffin. Who was she anyway? She had overheard Naka's statement about her being some sort of new ship girl.

Kirishima. Opposite of her, sleeping in another bed. The two were the last of the Kongou Class whom served under Nakamura before his transfer to the Omega Naval Base. Nakamura served as a front line Admiral, even before the United Nations sanctioned the response fleet. The Kongou class where the first ship girls to ever be commissioned for combat against the Abyssals.

The smell of gunpowder, salt and oil rushed into her mind; a torrent of emotions lay bare upon her as she recounted her life. It occurred to her that everything she held dear; was taken from her that night. She remembered her comrades, the words of her Admiral; "Safe in the Caribbean… Well-deserved rest." They crumbled as she recounts the 100 on reserve completely slaughtered by the Abyssals, reduced to a paltry twelve.

"Twelve is an ample amount. A navy of our caliber can operate in this area with only two fleets." Kirishima. "Especially given the support of this base; I've never seen a weapon that can instantly destroy a Princess, let alone from a range spanning this base towards ours."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Why, even in sleep; my sister's thoughts are well in my calculations." Kirishima sat up; stretching her arms and letting out an exasperated yawn.

"Is the invasion also within your calculations?" Haruna let fly; venom dripping.

"Now, now. Calculations are not predictions, they may seem like them to the normal observer; but that's simply because they fail to observe hard enough. For example, Hibiki snuck out and you are most certainly not fine."

"Fine? Of course Haruna is not fine. Nakamura is dead, Hiei is gone! Why should I be fine? Why do I have to be fine?" Short sniffles lay scattered around the sentence.

At this point, Kirishima was out of her bed; drawing near to Haruna. Her hand lay gently on Haruna's head, only to be dismissed by Haruna.

"Look. " Kirishima stated. "Kanmusus should not look for an easy life. That is not our purpose."

"So what is our purpose?" Haruna's tears let lose, saturating the beddings with small puddles. "To suffer?"

"Yes." Blunt, more so than how Kirishima normally states. "The way I put it, if we don't then who will? Ever since our careers as vessels in the Second Great War, we have only been surrounded by the mist of despair, of pain and of anguish. Many have been brought by our own hands; some by the hands of our adversaries. Lots of us have been doomed since our conception, and I don't see any point in that changing."

"Why? Why not? Don't you see? We have our own wills now. Why must we fight?"

"Because." Glasses adjusted. "It is who we are. I heard one of the soldiers say it, "no victory, no defeat. The survivor must carry on the battle." If it is for these people, whom gave their futures away to fight as one with this mercenary outfit then how much more is it for us, whom was given only one purpose? Our wills are ours to help us in battle. That's the way I've calculated it. And the way I see it, logically you must come to terms with such circumstances since it is what Nakamura would have wanted. Who knows, maybe the UN would give us away to these mercenaries. Logically speaking, we could have our free, long living lives here."

"Haruna thinks your logic is skewed."

"Oh? I didn't know you could think" Kirishima smirked.

The two shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>The dead of night grew colder and colder as most of the base had been placed on a standstill as sleep claimed her denizens, save for the short, bitter sobs that echo through the night; lost in the waves below. A boy holding has cap adjacent to his face, using it to conceal his tears, sitting right at the edge of one of the new housing strut.<p>

"Paz…" was the whisper of the dark, soft and spread out. The rejection. Chico was definitely not fine. It. It felt as if he had lost something. No. He did. But he didn't know how to feel about it. All he knew was that it warranted his sorrow, his sadness. The whole world is lost to him. He felt… He felt like plunging deep into the water, to drown out the sadness.

His hand let loose of his cap, resting softly beside the strut floor. Tears still fresh and flowing he stood up, he placed one foot across the edge of the strut, looking straight below.

"What's the matter, Маленький солдат(Little Soldier)?" A firm, yet gentle voice called out. In that instant, the voice jolted Chico backwards, landing straight on his back. He turns to see the new voice.

The pale moon light glistened across, outlining and extenuating the features of the girl. Her sailor cap, little frazzled, with small creases and tears that outline the rest of her clothing. Silver blue hair that radiates, reflecting the soft features that lay gently tucked by it. Her sky blue eyes reflecting a sense of concern, pity and understanding only to be mirrored by her posture.

"L-Le-Leave me alone! Yo- You can't understand." The sniffles that once caught hold of Chico resurrect itself as he sat up, this time increasing slightly in intensity. Chico burries his face across his knees, with each passing moment; heart throbbing ever so slightly. Chico feels a short disturbance, as the girl takes a seat next to him.

"Век живи́ - век учи́сь." The young girl comments. Only to be responded by more tears. " It means to 'Live and Learn.'"

"Easy for you to say!" Chico scoffs back. With this the girl grabs Chico's hat and begins to examine it, running her fingers through the seams and its outlines. She does this for a couple of seconds.

"I should be the one in tears, товарищ(comrade). Everyone I knew died tonight." With that, she pat the boy in the back, forced his hat on him and walked out.

Each step she took drilled on Chico's head as he could no longer cry, stunned by her revalation. Yet again, Chico was left in the dank of the night.


	3. - --- - - -

_Kawanishi-Noseguchi, Kinunobebashi._

Pale mist adorn across the gentle breeze, the steady rhythm of her feet traverses the obscured landscape. The grass slowly sweeping below her heels, as the wind slowly gusts across piercing her ears and engulfing her body. Red skirt gently tracks it's movement, headband moves.

_Takiyama, Uguisunomori- One. No RADAR projection detected. Human._

Suddenly, she stops. Movement now more slow, more deliberate. _Her frame arcs forward_, 31 cm guns trained across her field of vision. She moves _slowly, steadily_ towards the target. The fog slowly dissipates, revealing a man. A man with an officers cap, white coat designating his rank. His figure becomes more clear, abruptly.

"ADMIRAL!"

The girl shouted as her body rushes towards the man, closer and closer without any reaction from the Admiral. She flings herself on him, causing the two to shift shortly. Hands across an embrace as the guns lost their firing solution. In a moment, tears let fly as she held her grip tighter.

"Haruna."

_Her tears stiffened up_ _as she let go of the_ Admiral, the man now turning to meet her. Her body now _calm, zen-like_.

"We need to cross the bridge ahead."

"Of course, Admiral."

The steps on the bridge, sustained through high-tension wires across each side. She can hear it now, the water running below her. The bridge was held up several feet above the river. _It felt… Like she was there before.. but not.._ Her movements first_, body arcs as she slowly advances_. Guns trained across her field of vision

_Tsuzumigataki, Tada- CAUTION : RADAR NO USE. FCS IMPAIRED_

She stops. Admiral behind her halts as well. Creaking can be heard overhead. The guns shift slightly. Across her a woman's figure appears. Her gait is slow, steady and calm. Clad in green, knife abreast and radio abreast a strap running parallel to her body. Hair tied back, bandanna equipped. Ship-Girl riggings sit behind her, seem to be of a similar hull plan of a battleship. Nine 16-inch guns adorn her sides. She stops.

"I- Identify yourself!" Haruna's hands _automatically_ shoot _up in a defensive positon. Right hand above the left hand parallel to each other and perpendicular to her body in order to quickly respond to threats to close for the guns to handle. Hirano, Ichinotorii._

The riggings depressurize, dividing the hull into two. The one to her left falls first, causing the bridge to rock slowly to the left. Haruna and the Admiral get caught in as Haruna depresses herself further to find a balance in the shifting bridge. As soon as the bridge stabilizes, the right riggings fall as well, causing the Admiral to fall on his back.

"Good work, _Haruna_."

"_W- What are you doing here?" Uneno, Yamashita._

"The _Admiral_, comes with me."

The area becomes still for a moment, when a horde of miniature planes start swarming from behind the figure. Planes smaller than the ones she was used to, hovering in front of her as she moves a bit back. Eventually thousands of them swarm her positon, distracting her as she gets a closer look on the planes.

"_Wildcats?"_ She moved her hands to attempt to swat a couple of them, FCS _un_able to target these many targets. The Admiral behind her doing the same thing when suddenly something grabs him from behind, causing Haruna to turn. Her voice wishing to yelp out _but was unable to._ The planes moved with the Admiral, revealing a helicopter overhead. The miniature planes docking onboard as the Admiral is boarded. The fog obstructs the occupants of the chopper, Haruna herself can barely see it as she trains her cannons on the chopper, but is unable to fire due to the possibility of injuring or killing the Admiral.

"My friends. Let us fight together again."

"I have waited long for this day.."

"We will fight with you, once more."

"Welcome back, Boss."

These voice cried out from the chopper.

Thunder. Rain starts splattering across the bridge.

"It's raining blood… Is he crying?"

From behind _the Boss_, a man starts walking. _His figure is unclear. Shrouded in black. _His walk starts to blast out electricity, it seems.

"Kuwabara, Kuwabara."The rain stops.

He is now a couple of feet behind _the Boss_.

"Ah, what a joyful scene."

"Colonel Volgin." Suddenly, he is in full view. A man in Soviet officer uniform. Face slightly deformed as small sparks of electricity shoot out.

"Welcome to my country, and to my unit."

"_B-Boss. What is this?" _Haruna _asks._

"I'm defecting to the Soviet Union." Her slow walk stops. "Sokolov is a gift for my new hosts."

"Recoilless nuclear warheads. This will make a fine gift for me." Volgin picks up the _riggings !$? and examines them, carrying each on his shoulder._

"_T-this can't be happening!"_

"Who is he? Another one of your disciples? Are we taking him with us?"

"No, this one is still just a child. Too pure for us Cobras. _She_ has not found an emotion to carry into battle."

"_W-What are you talking about?" Haruna resumes her defensive attack stance. _Guns trained in front, ready to fire.

"Think you can pull the trigger?" She approaches slowly.

Her expression deepens.

_A hand grabs Haruna's head_ as an arm pushes towards her chest, in an instant pushing her towards the ground.

_Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi- FCS Signal lost._

Haruna hits the board, stiffens up and attempts to aim her guns, only to realize that the FCS on her headband had been yanked out of her. The Boss proceeds to throw it in front of her.

_Haruna abandons her rigging, stands back up attempting to strike with her left hand _only to be blocked by the Boss as she twists it counter-clockwise, striking Haruna's face with her other hand whilst moving her forward, breaking her left arm with a well-placed elbow strike forcing her to the board planks yet again.

"He's seen my face." The _riggings _dropped. "We can't let him live." Electricty shot out of him, resonating slowly as he approaches "If Khrushchev finds out about this, we're finished." Bullets fashioned out, electrical current coursing through, spiking out into various directions. "He must die."

"Wait." Volgin halts. "_She's _my apprentice. I'll take care of it."

_Haruna turns to face the Boss. _

"_Haruna_. You can't come with us." Her hand extends. _Haruna subconsciously grabs it. _The Boss pulls her up and immediately strikes her ribcage. _Haruna grabs her bandanna _ as she is flung out of the bridge.

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-"_

* * *

><p>Palpitated eyes, drowning sweat and several gasps. Jolted up from...<em>something.<em> The exasperated gasps slower and slower, head turns to the sides to examine the situation. Bed. Room. Kirishima. Night. Uhmm. _04:43. December 23.._

The room span in a certainly un-natural way, questions began to arise out of each and every moment. What was that? Why was that? Who is this _Boss? _Haruna had never met anyone as peculiar as her… And that loadout. A shipgirl of her caliber- Wait. How would she even know her combat potential? One fight bare-hande-

The head shakes rapidly. It was… Just a dream. Almost certainly. She was stressed out, her body had no way of controlling the emotions. So it.. Created a scene.

Her head rests on the pillow, reclining back to prepare for the night. Sleep denied to her would only hurt her in the morning. She begins humming.

"Ka-waniishi-no se gucchi Kinuneno be-ba-shi.. la-la-la..le-le-le-laaaa…."


End file.
